Now I have something to tell you
by iheartplatypus
Summary: Sakura is struggling on what to do. She doesn't know who to choose. Either a boy that loves her with all his heart or a mean selfish guy. A NaruSaku story. R&R if u wanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: NO! I do not own Naruto! If I did there would be NaruSaku love.(evil grin)**

**Now I have something to tell you.**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was a 15 year old boy who towered at 6 feet. He had whiskers on his cheeks, blue eyes, and blond hair. The blonde always walked alone every morning, until she came... He always loved her ever since they meet. He didn't care if she punched him. She just seemed to beautiful to him. She looked so wonderful and when he had gone for 2 years and came back, she looked extremely extravagant. Though, she never felt the same way for him.

"Hey Naruto!" squealed the girl of his dreams.

"Hey Sakrua-chan!" Naruto said gleefully.

'Wow she has changed so much since I left...' he thought.

Not only did she change her look, but she trained. She trained to become even stronger and she did it because she didn't want to be a burden. She also learned to heal so that if one of her teammates needed her, she would be there. At the thought of that, it made him smile.

"Naruto I have to ask you something." she said kind of in a desperate tone.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Um.. Uh.. I think..." Sakura paused.

_**INNER SAKURA: HURRY UP AND SAY IT! CHA!**_

"Yes?" he asked even more confused.

"Um... Never mind..." She didn't have the courage... Yet.

"Okay then, tell me later, okay?" he waved and walked away saying, "SEE 'YA LATER SAKURA-CHAN!"

The pink haired kunochi sighed. She didn't know what was going on with her life. She always loved Sasuke, but he betrayed Konoha and left. She remembered what Naruto told her.

_**Flashback**_

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I will bring Sasuke back! And that's a promise-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

_**End of flashback**_

She sighed again.

"What of it. Why must I suffer. Why must he suffer just for me? I mean he DOESN'T have to. But he WANTED to. Why. Why does he do this?"

She looked at the empty sky of purest blue. The same or almost the same color of his wonderful blue eyes.

_**INNER SAKURA: You know you like him.**_

'I do NOT!' she yelled at her inner-self.

_**INNER SAKURA: Oh, come on! The guy's madly in love with you! Why would you take that away? Is it because your STILL in love with that jerk?**_

'I don't KNOW okay?! Just leave me alone!'

_**INNER SAKURA: Fine, don't come crying to me...**_

The kunochi sighed once more. She sobbed a bit and wondered about what Yamato had told her.

_**Flashback**_

"I can tell just by looking at you. That you-" but Naruto woke up.

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh, what should I do now?" she prayed.

**DONE! WOO HOO! GO ME! O YEAH! The next chapter is about Sakura and stuff. He he sorry for capitals... **


	2. Chapter 2

**O heck since I'm bored here's the second chapter. Yeah early isn't it?**

**This chapter might be corny so if you read and your upset.. Blame me.. Okay ready to start.. SPOILERS! Well not really just a little twist to it...**

**DISCLAIMER:**** READ THIS THING-A-JIG I D-O N-O-T O-W-N N-A-R-U-T-O. Got that? If I did then weird things will come to mind. (Evil laugh) No I'm kidding... Or am I?**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura thought about her blond headed teammate. He had grown taller than her, he also gotten stronger and wiser. She thought about his kindness and that he was so caring to many people. She remembered a mission back at the sand village when they needed to save Gaara.

_**Flashback**_

"We have to go save Gaara-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

'Why is he in such a rush?' Sakura thought.

"Naruto, may I ask, why do you want to save my brother so badly?" Temari, the older sister of Gaara, asked.

"Because... He's like... Me." he answered softly.

"Like Gaara," Kakashi explained, "Naruto has a spirit sealed within him."

'A spirit?' Sakura looking at Naruto in thought.

Chiyo-baasama, an elder from the Sand village explained. "A person who has a spirit sealed inside of them is called a Jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki's have unimaginable power because of the spirit inside of them. That is why they are thought to be a threat to the village.."

'So that's why Naruto is so lonely... I get it now.' Sakura said sadly to herself.

"... If the Akatski get their hands on them... They will extract them of the spirit and the holder of that spirit is..." Chiyo-baasama paused, then said in a sad tone, ".. The user will... Die."

The whole team was shocked. No one said anything for a few minutes. But finally Sakura broke the silence by crying a bit.

"Naruto..." she cried.

"He he, don't cry Sakura-chan! We'll get Gaara for sure!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"But Naruto! I'm not worried about Gaara! I'm worried about y-", but she was cut off by a Naruto walking away.

_**End of Flashback**_

'Why... Why doesn't he want me to tell him that I care for him? That I care what will happen when he dies?' she cried, but she managed to find a way to be happy.

She remembered his spiky, wild, blond hair that looked like the 4th Hokage's (Minato) hair, but a bit shorter. She remembered his smile. That smile always calmed her down. But she always loved his eyes. His luscious, cerulean eyes. But, why couldn't she say her feelings toward him? Why couldn't she say it? She has been blinded for so long.. That she could've been with Naruto... But, she still needed time.. Time to tell him that she cared so much for him. Time to tell him, how much.. She.. Loved... him..

**DONE! Yeah, weird isn't it? Or whatever you feel I don't care! I JUST WANT THIS TWO TO BE TOGETHER! Well really sorry I said that... I just needed to let it out... Next chapter is something special! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I'm getting bored-er by the second, I decided** **this chapter up. Yeah strange isn't it? Just that I don't have school and stuff. This chapter maybe weird okay... O and happy NEW YEAR!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** For the LOVE OF SASUKE! I don't own NARUTO! O, but just you wait! This 13 year-old is GOING TO BE THE CO-ARTIST OF THEM! CHA-CHING!**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto snuggled by himself in his cramped apartment thinking of what happened today. 'Hmm.. I wonder what Sakura-chan was going to tell me.' he wondered. Was it about Sasuke? Or the fact that Naruto was weird? Or what? What could it be? All through out the night, he thought about Sakura, The girl that he had trouble getting his eyes and mind off of.

_**The Next Day**_

...BEEP!

"... Ugh..." Naruto groaned.

... **BEEP!**

"FINE! I'LL WAKE UP ALREADY! GEEZ!" he exclaimed with a lot of anger.

Naruto punched the alarm clock, got up, and got dressed. He went outside and did his routine. It was to train. Train for the best, train to get Sasuke, train for his dear... Sakura. He trained at where he and his old team trained. The jutsu was his newest edition of his Rasengan. It was called the "Odama Rasengan" or "The Great Sphere Rasengan". It consisted of a lot of chakra. He first used 3 shadow clones; 1 for helping him on his Rasengan and the other two for making another Rasengan. Once they hit the target, a sphere will surround the target. He trained for hours. His chakra was on low, so he decided to go eat. He ate at his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. There he saw a familiar someone.

"Hey NARUTO!" the girl squealed with glee.

'Wonder what happened to him, he looks like a wreck. Guess he's been training.' the girl thought.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!' he said smiling very happily.

'Its that wonderful smile of his, the one that always catches my eye..' she thought looking at his grin.

He asked, "Why are you here Sakura-chan?"

"Oh... Uh... Nothing. I was just, um, strolling around I guess." she almost blushed when she saw his smile come back.

"Well do you need anything? I can buy you ramen if you want." Naruto asked so kindly.

'He's so thoughtful and caring.' she thought.

"No, thanks. Its okay. Go ahead and eat your ramen. You look pretty hungry, so why waste your money on me?" she said with her voice trailing as she turned to leave.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Wait!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked. 'What the heck?! Did I just say Naruto-kun?!'

Naruto, surprised to hear her say "-kun" at the end of his name, shook his head and said, "Well, um, you can sit with me if you want to. I can give you ramen if you want." he said again with his voice disappearing.

'O gosh what do I do? WHAT IN FUDGE DO I HAVE TO DO?!' she thought.

_**Inner Sakura: Now's your chance! Maybe he'll even kiss you! CHA!**_

'I don't know..' Sakura thought.

**Cliffhanger!!! Haha you'll have to wait either tomorrow or today for the next chapter. Why is it to early? Well because I have a notebook and it has the story written already. I'm just doing minor adjustments to it. Okay see ya later!**

**(A/N: OMGEE! Almost 200?! I mean I'm just a noob! Lol! I thought I would just get 1 hit! But I was wrong... You guys are making me lose my bet! CHA! Nah j/k)**


	4. Author's Note

**The Author's Note and A mini intermission.**

**Hey guys! It's the nooby writer here! Just letting you know THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE HITS!! Even though its not that much 250+ it still doesn't matter. You guys are great! I mean I ALREADY HAVE A FAV.! Isn't that going to far? I mean my story, to me, is corny, I mean really? Not that you don't want to read it anymore, its just that I'm just new to this. Well thanks everyone who read! Here's a present a short interview about my OC. Setting is in Konoha and I'm asking the Hokage for her.**

DxyoshixD: Hello there! Names Mycah the Author of what ever this story is called. I'm here to interview a girl named Minoshi "Mycah" Dalago.

Tsunade: O she's on the 3rd floor. Go right up the stairs.

DxyoshixD: M'kay.

walks to stairs and literally STARES at the stairs... strange...

DxyoshixD: Aww, fudge. Well, 'least I'm going to burn those calories...

After an hour of walking up the stairs.

DxyoshixD: Huff, huff... Pant, pant... O my gosh that WILL BE THE LAST TIME I'M EVER TAKING THE STAIRS!

She looks at the right, an elevator is there.

DxyoshixD: WHAT THE FUDGE?! I COULD'VE TAKEN THE ELEVATOR!! O MY GOSH! She will pay...

She see's a door that says "Mycah's room" She then opens it.

DxyoshixD: Finally... huff... I found you... Now LISTEN AND SHUT UP UNTIL I TELL YOU TO TALK!

Mycah: Fine, whatever...

DxyoshixD: Huh?! Oh who cares.. Anyway I'm here to interview you...

Mycah: O whoopie... What a delight...

DxyoshixD: Being smart on me eh? BRING IT ON!! O wait never mind... Okay, So first how old are you, where do you live, and what are your likes and dislikes.

Mycah: ARE YOU A STALKER OR WHAT?!

DxyoshixD: No... Gosh why would you say that? Anyway I was the one that created you.. (okay that didn't sound right but o well)

Mycah: Fine. I'm Minoshi "Mycah" Dalago. I'm currently 16 and I am an elite Jounin that is really lazy and sarcastic. I live in my uncle's house because my old one got burned down by an arsonist. I have no parents because they died in that fire. My only family is my brother and my uncle. I like sleeping, drawing, daydreaming, and my cuddly Yoshi doll that my best friend gave me. I don't like perverted people, people waking up from my sleep and stuff... My friends are Sasuke (my best friend), Jeremy, Nikko, Jobishi, Naruto, and Sakura. Well, that's about it I guess..

DxyoshixD: Okay I see... scribble scribble on her notebook

Mycah: Let me see

DxyoshixD: Huh... Oh NO DON'T LOOK!!

Mycah: Why you...! Come here I said I wanted to see!

Mycah beats DxyoshixD to a pulp and looks at her notebook... A picture of a Yoshi was on the notebook page.

Mycah: GRR!! You didn't **even pay attention did you?!**

DxyoshixD: he he wait I can explain!

Mycah: Really? Well how 'bout this! wham!

DxyoshixD: Okay fine (ow...) Let me ask you one more question... Do you like PIE?

Mycah: **You ALWAYS ASK ME THAT QUESTION! GOSH! Yes, I do.. And if you ask that one more time... I WILL HIT YOU EVEN HARDER!!**

DxyoshixD: fine, Gosh I'll stop. Well then see ya later.. (why did I have to make her SO strong... ow...)

The END! Weird and randomness...


	5. Chapter 4

**This might be the last chapter of the series, well depends if I'm not lazy.**

**We have a special guest! It's Naruto Uzumaki himself!**

**Naruto: Yay! Hi people!**

**DxyoshixD: Well hello Naruto-san. Now let me ask you a question.**

**Naruto: Yeah, what is it?**

**DxyoshixD: Well, I wanted to ask if you** **if I own your show and what kind of person am I.**

**Naruto: Well, I don't know if you own MY show, but I think your nice...**

**DxyoshixD: Man, even he's smart enough to know that I don't own his show.**

**Naruto: Excuse me?**

**DxyoshixD: Huh? I mean uh Nothing!! Nothing!**

**Naruto: Riiight...**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Why Kishimoto-sama?! Why?! I don't own Naruto, but Minato and Kushina do! Haha! Take that Kishimoto-sama!! D**

"Hm.. Okay then, I'll stay if it makes you happy..." Sakura said with a huge smile on her face.

"YATTA! Woohoo!" Naruto exclaimed with delight.

"IDIOT! IT'S NOT A DATE!" she pouted.

Naruto sulks in the corner of the shop.

"Uh.. Naruto-kun, I was just kidding..." Sakura said softly.

"Hehe, I was just kidding Sakura-chan." he laughed.

'Him and his great sense of humor...' she sighed and thought.

"Sakura-chan, you need anything?" he asked her very kindly.

"No, I'm fine." she said again.

The chilly air blew and it made Sakura shiver from head to toe.

"'Ya sure? Because ramen keeps you warm..." he said with a concerned look.

"Fine... May I eat some of your ramen?" she said while getting a chopstick.

"O-okay..." Naruto said, blushing of course. 'YATTA! 2 strikes in a row! O yeah GO NARUTO!'

While Naruto and Sakura were happily eat their ramen, both looking in a different direction. And the most oddest thing happened...

'I feel something on my lip what is it?' Sakura thought.

'O MY GOSH! WHAT THE HECK IS ON MY LIPS?' Naruto exclaimed in his mind.

They turned their heads and looked at one another... THEY WERE KISSING! They somehow were eating the same ramen noodle and somehow their lips touched.

'I kind of like it... he he.' Sakura thought

_**Inner Sakura: O my gosh! He's a HECK of a good kisser XD!**_

'I hope we stay like this for a long time mind sigh' Naruto thought.

When they broke away for air, they immediately kissed again.

"Um.. Naruto-kun... Now I have something to tell you.." Sakura said in a sweet voice.

"Hm.. What is it?" Naruto asked.

Then Sakura blurted out, "I love you!"

"I LOVE YOU MORE!" Naruto screamed to the top of his lungs happily.

"O Naruto-kun!" Sakura said, punching him playfully.

'Wow how ironic... Sakura-chan never loved me.. But now she sees that I love her more than anything.' Naruto thought happily.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Naruto shouted so almost everyone in Konoha can hear.

"Hehe Same here, Naruto-kun! You are the most wonderful guy I met. I love you.." she said in a gentle tone.

"Thank you Sakura-chan... I love you with all my heart.." Naruto smiled.

And with that they stared into each others eyes and grew closer until their lips touched.

Teuchi yelled with a big grin, "Congratulations! Naruto and Sakura!"

**END!!**

**Okay yeah that was one of my stories for you there... If you want me to do an alternate ending then ask me. Otherwise, I'll mark it as COMPLETE! Oh and that scene where their lips touched, that was used in the "Lady and the Tramp" so give credit to Disney and not me..**

**WOW ALREADY 680+ hits? I thought it would stop at 300 or something! Man, now I have to talk a beating from my OC.. She's angry at me... Sniff Sniff... O well thanks for a person who reviewed! (I know its corny but I'll say it: THANKS EVEN THOUGH IT WAS ONE REVIEW!! I mean I'm a new person here so that's why I feel... GREAT! THEIR MORE THAN GOOD THEIR GREAT!! sorry I couldn't resist!)**

**From Gnosismaster: Great chapter. Love it.**

**OMG! THANKS!! Ok see ya later guys! I'm going to work on my OC's story.**

"**YOU BETTER!" Mycah yelled. 'Oh no (gulps) help me...'-DxyoshxD.**


End file.
